


Final Farwell

by pallysAramisRios



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallysAramisRios/pseuds/pallysAramisRios
Summary: Each Musketeer vists Treville at the chapel after his death





	Final Farwell

I dont own any of the Musketeers as they belong Dumas 

Final Farewell 

By pally

His body was in a small chapel near the Palace draped with the Bourbon royal flag. It seemed only fitting as he was close advisor to the King as he grew up as well as the Commander of the Musketeers then after Rochefort’s death Louis asked him a second( ok third time but who’s counting) time to be his Minster of War this time Treville accepted happily. Now he was gone but he would never be forgotten.

The Queen Regent had wanted to have Treville’s body lay in State at the Palace, but Aramis talked her into the chapel. He knew Treville the longest and knew he wouldn’t want all the pomp and circumstance for his funeral. But being the Minister of War changed things he would be given a State funeral at a smaller church his Inseparables would be his pallbearers. Treville would lay in State for another day then would be buried. 

Security was at an all-time high as Grimaud was still on the loose and more dangerous than ever. Athos instructed the Musketeers that Treville’s body would be guarded 24 hours a day till his funeral. Porthos walked in the chapel he slowly walked up the isle towards where Treville was he looked around to make sure he was alone then taking a couple steps closer 

Porthos: I should have stayed and fought if I had you wouldn’t be here now. (he looks away from the casket and takes a step away he feels horrible that he left Treville alone while escaping with the King. He takes a step back to the casket) I did as you ordered and took the King to safety. You made a last stand and you were cut down by that bastard Grimaud. (he wipes a tear from his eye) we’ll get him I promise (he touches the casket with his gloved hand) You will be missed greatly Captain…(he corrects himself) Minister ( he salutes the casket then turns and walks slowly down the aisle to take his place outside) An hour later yet another Musketeer makes his way down the aisle to the flagged draped casket he raises his hand and places it on the casket)

Aramis: I can’t believe your gone the way it happened. (he removes his hand and looks at the casket) you made sure the Kings--- (he looks around making sure no one is around listening he says a little a lower) Queen and my son escaped safely you fought to the end losing your life in process. I hope I can somehow be there for him as you were there for me when I first joined the Musketeer regiment. I know I wasn’t always as I should be like you wanted (he grins at all the times he got in trouble being a lover to women who needed love. And the one woman he loved that could have gotten himself hung and her banished) you were always there for me and taught me so much I hope I can do as much as you did for me for the next round of Musketeers. (he looks at the casket ) rest in peace now Captain (he smiles as he wipes tears from his cheeks. He places hi shat on his head and walks slowly down the aisle to the door with memories he will always hold dear to his heart   
A short while later the third Musketeer finds himself making the slow walk down the church isle towards the flagged draped casket. He stands there looking at the casket where his commander now laid awaiting burial. His eyes watery as he was flooded with memories as he recalled his brash meeting of Captain of the Musketeers. He wipes tears away as he talks to him 

d’Artagnan: I never thought I would be a Musketeer after what happened those years ago. You could have kicked me out so easily without a second thought. But you kept me around (he smiles) you saw potential in me that I didn’t know I had in me. You and Athos pushed me to be better and control my feelings (he chuckles) well I did learn to do better in that area with your help and Athos. You were there for me in so many ways I always thought I would get to tell you how much it meant to me. (he closes his eyes for a moment as emotions overtake him, he turns away from the casket and wipes his eyes free of tears. He takes a deep breath and turns back around) I will never forget you and I will make sure everyone remembers you as brilliant, courageous and honorable man that was taking far too soon. (he takes a deep breath and heads down the aisle towards the door.

The finale Musketeer arrives later in the morning around 2 a.m. he wasn’t sure he should go inside and give a final farewell. Him and church never fared well after all he had been through being in a church was something that he always felt like once he entered, he would catch fire from Gods wrath. He took a deep breath and walked down the aisle to the flagged casket with the Bourbon colors. He looks around making sure he was alone then back at the casket)

Athos: I remember when we first met, I was so drunk I couldn’t even see straight. I had been attacked by 6 Red Guards who thought I was scum and needed to be taught a lesson. I had taken on 5 without breaking a sweat until the 6th one drew a dagger and was coming at me as I had my back turned. You shouted a warning at me I spun around in time to see you throw your main Guanche the Red Guard went down. You grabbed me by my arm and took me to the Garrison and sobered me up. 

From that day on you always had my back no matter what I got myself into you kept my identity a secret even from my brothers. You taught me I didn’t have to be alone that my life was worth something and fought hard to keep me from losing myself in the bottle. Not an easy task for someone to take on but you did. You saw more in me then I saw in myself. You me as a leader something I never thought or wanted to be. You wanted me to take your place as the Musketeer Captain something I didn’t want, and I resented you making me be it. 

I didn’t feel it should have been me to take your place. Aramis had been here long before I was and was going to be the second in charge. After Savoy things changed and I took things up for him thinking he would be the one to take over. But you knew I was the Comte de la Fere I was raised as a noble and knew the workings of the nobility. I talked a certain way that made me stand out from the others and I could tell people to what I wanted with authority. I tried to downplay who I was, but you knew I was disinterested to be something more then what I was. I wouldn’t have been a Musketeer and I wouldn’t be the Captain of the Musketeers now. You were a father to me as well as the others you helped shaped us to become the men we are now. We will continue to protect the Monarchy and Frances citizens from those who try to do harm (Athos bows his head for a moment then looks back up) Rest now Treville the Musketeers will always protect those who need protection and get justice for those that cause harm. (he sets Treville’s Musketeer hat next to casket) Grimaud will pay for what he’s done to do you I promise (he takes a deep breath then exhales then turns and walks down the aisle out the door )

The end


End file.
